W A N T E D
by like. Aliens
Summary: 15 teens from around the world are kidnapped and shipped off to an island for a tournament that happens every 50 years: The Fight to the Death or Rule the World! The winner has to earn as many points as possible! 15 OCs needed! Rest of the summary inside
1. Tournament Info

W A N T E D

Summary: 15 teens from around the world are gathered into an island in the Bermuda Triangle to fight to the death. The winner will be the next ruler of the world, and will be the richest, luckiest (if you call babysitting countries to be lucky), most powerful person in the world. Problem is, who will it be? OCs needed.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Country (Only one country per OC, except for Italy):

Characteristics (hair, eyes, skin tone, tall/short):

Please rate qualities from 1-10

Physical Strength:

Mental Strength:

Charisma:

Self-Control:

Courage:

Acute Senses (if more than 2, state if touch, smell, taste, hearing or eyesight):

Immunity to idiocy:

Smart:

"Selflessness":

Beauty:

Toughness:

(Used to) Alcohol:

Please state some specialties your OC has:

Hobbies:

Others:

Ok, just so you guys know, I will base the personalities on the Hetalia characters from where your OC is from. The ratings are so that I know what I can write for the result of each test. Only the first 15 applications I can accept. If there are complaints, please tell me~

Next time I will update, I will write down all the tests I've thought up so far. Please review!


	2. Tournament Info 2

Summary: 15 Teens from around the world are gathered into an island in the Bermuda Triangle to fight for the death. The winner will be the next ruler of the world, and will be the richest, luckiest, and most powerful human in all of Earth.

Tests:

-Saving Italy Tournament (Hosted by Italy Veneciano and Romano)

-Cleaning Tournament (Hosted by Germany and Austria)

-Swordfighting Tournament (Hosted by Japan)

-Eating Contest (Hosted by England)

-Find Ronald McDonald Tournament (Hosted by America)

-Resist Gourgeousness Tournament (Hosted by Prussia, Spain and France)

-The Cute Contest (Hosted by China)

-Bravery Contest (Hosted by the Baltics)

-Tomato Harvest Tournament (Hosted by Italy Romano and Spain)

-Scare the Americans Day (Hosted by Russia)

-Kitchen Fight (Hosted by Belarus, Hungary and China)

-Cupid Contest (Hosted by Hungary and Japan)

-Seperate the drug from the Medicine (Hosted by Netherlands)

-Learn the Way of the Piano (Hosted by Austria)

-Money Temptation Tournament (Hosted by Switzerland)

-Distract Belarus Game (Hosted by Russia)

-Farming (Hosted by Ukraine)

-Drinking Contest (Hosted by England, Denmark, Prussia, Russia, Latvia and Germany)

-Deliver Presents on Christmas (Hosted by Finland)

-Annoy Iceland and Norway Contest (Hosted by Denmark)

-Start a Conversation with Sweden! (Hosted by Finland)

-Gather Greece's Cats Contest (Hosted by Greece)

-Take Turkey's Mask Tournament (Hosted by Greece)

-Paintball Fight (Hosted by Finland, Switzerland, Lietchtenstein and Germany)

-Fashion Design (Hosted by Taiwan and France)

-Claim Everyone's Breasts! (Hosted by South Korea)

-Find Canada (I don't who made this up... Who?)

-Fishing on Dangerous Waters (Hosted by Seychelles)

-Distract Greece! (Hosted by Turkey)

-Tame our animals! (Hosted by Canada... Prussia, Taiwan, Greece, Finland and Sweden, Germany, France,

England, China, Russia)

-Guess Who Challenge (Hosted by 14th W A N T E D Champion, Lauren Royals, Australia, now aged 64 years old)

**Players:**

**Riley Klein (Russia)  
>Monika Burgenwood (Germany)<br>Oliver Adams (England)  
>Marie Locklane (Japan)<br>Lila Alexandria Weber (Switzerland)  
>Magdalena Mariana de la Cruz (Philippines)<br>Samantha Kern (Austria)  
>Ana Perez (Spain)<br>Ling Yue Rei Hibari (China)  
>Herz (Prussia)<br>Miri Winters (Canada)  
>Marie Rousseau (France)<br>Cecilio Marino (South Italy)  
>Mykaela Stratensvanya (Lithuania)<br>Shelby Venitzo (America)**

Wah... That's all I've thought of for the contests! Hey, if any one wanna suggest something, please send it to me! Also, for the ones who sent OCs, you can add more info about them if you want!

Also, regarding the contests, there are some where the hosts themselves join in as obstacles! For the characters, I hope the audience can cooperate and vote on an OC after each tournament. I don't really like being judge, so majority rule is good for me.-doesn't know how to express her opinion because of always getting pushed around-

Thanks, and that's all~


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Dora and these characters.**

**Warning: Dora-bashing and not-so-subtle kidnapping.**

It all started with one invitation. It was a crimson envelope with a small design of a white flag on the centre of the envelope. It was Hetalia Academia, a renowned international boarding school. Naturally, parents would let their children go, as long as they can be trusted and that they get good education.

* * *

><p>A girl stood nervously in front of the huge cruise ship. The sea breeze made her hair messier than it already was. The iron monster towered above her silently, except for the soft crashing of the calm waves on the harbor, making the ship sway, and the seagulls cawing to the clear sky. A plopping sound snapped her out of her thoughts. She groaned as she spotted the white spot of bird poop on her shoulder. Hastily, she picked up her luggage and entered the ship.<p>

* * *

><p>Three more days passed, and few more teens were picked up by the same ship. In total, sixteen kids were fetched to a great, horrifying, (maybe) tear-educing dramatic adventure, totally oblivious of the events about to take place.<p>

Sixteen teens sat near each other on scattered bean bag chairs on the carpeted entertainment hall. They looked at each other, stealing glances here and there. The "Captain" of the ship had called for a gathering, and with piqued interests, they immediately trickled in the empty room and waited.

Ever since the first passenger, there had been no one else in the ship, or none the teens have seen so far. Breakfast is always served on an exact time, and food would already be ready, leaving no signs of anyone readying the table for the teens. Rooms were always tidied up in a moment of absence. Fresh towels are always ready. Hell, they even had a food fight and it was tidied up in a matter of an hour after they left the dining area. It was slightly disconcerting.

Finally, the door to the hall opened, and all 16 pairs of eyes were drawn to it. Three men entered, making all fourteen girls to swoon.

The tallest of the trio had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The man that entered first had dark hair and chocolate-coloured eyes. The last had auburn hair and a strand of hair that curled upwards. A pale girl with a similar curl stared at the male and self-consciously reached up to pat her hair down.

"Monika Burgenwood, Herz – , Cecilio Marino and Marie Locklane, step forward to do your interviews."

Chatter immediately filled the room while the four teens whose names were called out stood and followed the men out.

"I don't get this, didn't we get an invitation."

"Why do we have to be interviewed?"

"That guy in the middle was so cute!"

"I'm scared..."

"When's lunch?"

"...zzzz"

The door opened again, and this time there were two men and one girl. They were all blonde. The shorter of the two males, a man with green eyes called out some names.

"Lila Alexandria Weber, Marie Rousseau, Magdalena Marianna de la Cruz, and Ana Perez."

The next group came with a scary man, a brunette woman and a man with glasses and a mole. The woman called out, "Kirsten Svenson, Samantha Kern, Mykaela Stratensvanya and Riley Klein."

Lastly, "Oliver Adams, Shelby Venitzo, Ling Yue Rei Hibari and Miri Winters" were called out by a hyperactive American man who was with a thick-browed blonde and an Asian man with a panda strapped to his back.

If one looks from the outside of the ship somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, one would have seen a steel ship surround itself with reinforced alien mechanism and slowly sink down into the ocean until even its shadow disappeared completely from the surface.

"So... what am I supposed to do again?" Cecilio Marino, a rather feminine male asked the blonde muscle man who escorted him to a foamy white room.

"Hold your hands in front of you," the man instructed. Cecilio raised an eyebrow and held up his hands. Suddenly, both were encased in some sort of pillow-like sponges that stopped his hands from moving.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, and the door slammed shut in front of him. He ran to the spongy door and tried to hit it with his pillow hands. It bounced off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is necessary?" Yue Rei asked while the Chinese guy blindfolded her and let her sit on some sort of hard surface.<p>

"Stop complaining, aru."

Suddenly, there was a clang sound, and the blindfold was removed. The girl tried to glance down but found that she cannot move her head. And that she was alone.

"W-what's going on?"

* * *

><p>"...and this is our gym," the brunette woman whose name was 'Liz' said. She turned back at them and smiled. A blonde girl with a strange curl smiled back at her.<p>

"Miss? We already knew that..."

The woman clapped her hands together. "Oh, you do? Okay, let's see... have you seen the cafeteria?"

"Well," a girl with short hair said. "We eat there everyday, so yes. Plus, I have only been here for a night and I've already been around the whole ship twice."

Liz pursed her lips and rubbed her chin. "Hmm..."

"Hey," a red-haired girl said, suddenly looking around. "Where's Myki?"

The other two girls stopped and looked at her.

"Now that you think about it..."

* * *

><p>"Help? Anyone?"<p>

Woof! Woof! Woof!

"Okay... Cute dogs..."

Roar!

"G-good kitty..."

Sssss...

"..."

ROAR!

"Eep!" Myki curled up in a small ball as hard as she can in such a small net trap. Ignoring the heavy thump under her, she tried to look through holes big enough to fit her hand through. Another roar made her curl up again. 'What the...' she thought. 'Last time I checked, dinosaurs were extinct!'

* * *

><p>"Yeah, where is she?"<p>

Liz smiled. "Why don't you go look for her? She might be lost?"

"I guess," Riley, the girl with the curl said.

"Before you leave," Liz added and handed each of them something. "Here, you'll need it."

Kirsten, Sam and Riley looked at each other. Each of them had something in hand; a pepper spray, a whistle, and a stick of gum.

"...why?"

"You'll know."

* * *

><p>The blonde man smiled at them just in time as a square opened in the low ceiling directly above Magdalena and sucked her in. Only a small squeak of surprise gave them a sign of her disappearance, and only the tall Caucasian girl saw the last of her foot before the ceiling closed.<p>

"Oh dear," Francis gasped dramatically. "It seems that we have a problem here."

Three pairs of eyes turned on him.

"...Okay, I'll trust you to find her," he said and gave the three a spiky green wig, some super glue and an Oscars award.

"You can't be serious," a tanned girl with brown hair stated, holding the glue.

"Oh, but I am," Francis said before winking. "I'll be waiting on the captain's deck. Find her, oui?"

* * *

><p>"Can you find the castle?"<p>

"This is the bitchiest kid show I have ever seen!"

"Swiper no swiping!"

"This is tinkie-winkie times ten!"

"I like that part too!"

"BITCH TEN!"

"Mrs. Coral!" Lili Zwingli cried and rushed to the spazzing old woman. "Mrs. Coral, you can't keep insulting Dora forever. Your high blood pressure will rise again!"

The old woman straightened up, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Lili, why can't my daughter be more like you? She never visits anymore..."

"Mrs. Coral, she died on accident six years earlier, remember? She was trying to diffuse that bomb..."

"Oh?" the old woman sniffed. "Then whose that girl who keeps on messaging me on Facebook and following me in tumblr instead of visiting me?"

"That's your grandson, Mrs. Coral. He can't visit you because he's in boarding school."

"He looks so much like her..."

Lili sighed and rubbed the old woman's back. Mrs. Coral was certainly hard to handle, especially because of the old woman's willful mind and dirty mouth (no old woman should know swears invented today!), but that was exactly why Lili was chosen to take care of the past presidents of the universe(/slaves). Not even Japan could stand the foul old woman who was as much as a handful as she was when she was younger.

'Obviously, it's because of all the paperwork she had to deal with... it got to her head and screwed her mind,' Lili thought fondly. 'I wonder who's next?'

* * *

><p><strong>*hides in the ground* I'm sorry...please don't kill me...<strong>

***sigh* This has been on my computer since forever, but I forgot to open my account for...for a long time... I'm really sorry. I hope I did the OCs right... *tremble* *shake***


End file.
